Dark Horse
by GingerJelly
Summary: Sasuke dan keluarganya menikmati liburan akhir tahun di desa kakeknya. Namun, liburan Sasuke kali ini sungguh berbeda. Ia mahasiswa psikologi, yang selama hidup berpegang teguh pada prinsip kewarasan. Tapi Sasuke mengalami banyak hal di luar nalar sejak liburan ini. Dimulai dari bisa berbicara pada kuda, dan tragedi lainnya pun muncul. NARUSASU.


**GINGERJELLY'S FANFICTION COMEBACK TEASER**

" **DARK HORSE"**

 **NaruSasu Fanfiction**

 **By. GingerJelly**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Summary : Sasuke dan keluarganya menikmati liburan akhir tahun di desa kakeknya. Namun, liburan Sasuke kali ini sungguh berbeda. Ia mahasiswa psikologi, yang selama hidup berpegang teguh pada prinsip kewarasan. Tapi Sasuke mengalami banyak hal di luar nalar sejak liburan ini. Dimulai dari bisa berbicara pada kuda, dan tragedi lainnya pun muncul. NARUSASU.

.

.

.

 **Dark Horse teaser presented by. GingerJelly**

.

.

.

 **Konoha.**

Fugaku meletakkan remot televisi ke atas meja dan mendehem untuk menarik perhatian tiga orang lain di sekitarnya. Istrinya mengendik menatap Fugaku. Dan kedua putranya menunggu ucapan dari ayahnya.

"Sudah ayah putuskan. Lusa kita berangkat ke rumah kakek di Myoboku"

.

.

.

Mobil putih itu berhenti di tengah lereng dengan hutan gelap gulita di kiri-kanannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan dingin sekali di sini"

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke masih demam"

"Ibu tenang saja. Aku sudah memberinya parasetamol. Semoga saja demamnya cepat turun"

Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto yang begitu kebingungan melirik ke dalam mobil mereka. Dimana Sasuke tengah tertidur dengan wajah memerah. Cuaca di lereng bukit Myoboku ternyata sangat ekstrim. Tidak sehangat di Konoha. Apalagi salju mulai turun dengan lebat.

Lantas kenapa mereka tidak meneruskan perjalanan?

Mereka berangkat siang hari dan matahari turun lebih cepat. Begitu pula dengan dingin. Saat gelap menyelimuti mereka, Sasuke tiba-tiba demam dan persediaan bensin tak lagi banyak sementara depot bahan bakar masih begitu jauh.

Nasib sial.

.

.

.

"Kakak, kenapa kuda itu memiliki tangan?"

Itachi menoyor kening adiknya.

"Seharusnya aku mencekokimu dengan segalon parasetamol waktu demam kemarin. Ternyata demammu memang belum sembuh"

Pria berambut panjang itu pun berlalu dari sebelah adiknya.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempatnya mengamati belasan ekor kuda di kandang besar tersebut. Puluhan pasang mata kuda itu seolah tak mengintimidasinya. Tetapi ada seekor kuda yang dia yakin memiliki tangan dan sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Ah benar, demamku belum turun"

.

.

.

Suatu malam Sasuke bermimpi buruk.

Dia dipaksa menikah dengan kuda oleh ayah dan kakeknya. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

Sasuke berada di pada bunga matahari dengan seekor kuda hitam yang ditungganginya. Mereka tertawa, berbicara dan bahkan bercinta.

"UHUK!"

Sasuke meraih segelas air dan menghabiskannya.

"Damn it. Salah makan apa aku sampai bermimpi hal gila seperti itu"

.

.

.

Mikoto dan Sasuke barusaja mencari bunga plum di tepi danau di dalam hutan bersama nenek mereka. Tetapi Mikoto dikejutkan oleh seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut panjang yang duduk mengamati mereka di balik pohon bersalju.

Mikoto mengenalnya. Dia laki-laki yang menolongnya saat Sasuke demam di tengah perjalanan.

"Loh Hatsuki? Kita bisa bertemu di sini?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan"

Tetapi Sasuke seolah mengalami déjà vu. Dia seperti mengenal suara itu. Tapi kapan? Dan dimana?

.

.

.

"Hei kau"

"Hn?"

"Iya kau. Kemari, aku kelaparan"

"Itachi jangan main-main"

"Aku bukan Itachi. Cepat kemari. Aku tidak diberi makan oleh si kakek tua bangka itu"

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya ketika seekor kuda yang sejak dulu seolah memperhatikannya tengah berbicara dengan mimik muka jengkel.

.

.

.

Malam natal Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kandang kuda hitam yang paling besar yang ada di peternakan kakeknya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat tidak menemukan kuda hitam disana. Semua kandangnya terkunci rapat, dan tidak mungkin ada kuda yang dikeluarkan malam-malam begini.

"Mencariku?"

Seharusnya Sasuke pingsan lagi. Saat mendengar suara kuda yang tempo hari bicara kepadanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa pingsan saat ini. Karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah seekor kuda hitam yang besar, melainkan sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang panjang.

"Hai, namaku Naruto"

'Tuhan. Aku pasti sudah tidak waras. Apa aku punya indra keenam sekarang?'

.

.

.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Naruto"

Fugaku mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menyikat tubuh si kuda hitam. Ia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, lusa pagi kita harus pulang ke Konoha"

Sasuke berhenti memandikan kuda tersebut dan menatap ayahnya dengan kaget. Pulang? Secepat ini? Mereka bahkan baru seminggu di tempat ini, dan Sasuke sudah mulai bisa menerima ketidakwarasannya bisa berbicara dengan kuda yang tiba-tiba mampu menjelma menjadi manusia ganteng.

Dia ingin melewati malam tahun baru disini.

Dengan Naruto tepatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kaulah orangnya Sasuke. Kau orang yang sudah aku tunggu selama dua abad ini. Hanya kau yang bisa melepaskan kutukan ini"

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Dia sangat pusing. Dia sudah membuat marah ayahnya dan sekarang tiba-tiba Naruto berkata hal yang konyol. Mencintainya? Well… Sasuke memang ada rasa. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto itu kuda! Dan kuda itu adalah hewan!

"Biarkan aku sekali ini saja Sasuke. Aku ingin memilikimu"

Seterusnya mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bibir mereka menyatu, begitu juga dengan tubuh mereka. Bergerak sebisanya. Mendesah dan berbagi peluh sementara ratusan kembang api meledak dari alun-alun kota Myoboku.

.

.

.

Sasuke melamun bagai orang gila di kampus.

Sejak kejadian dia bercinta dengan Naruto dia merasa seperti tidak sendirian lagi. Seperti ada yang berjalan di sebelahnya, dia merasa ada yang menjaganya.

Bukan berarti dia terganggu, hanya saja dia merasa begitu berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Dia menjadi cepat mengantuk dan rasanya ingin bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Lelah dengan kondisinya dia mendatangi psikiater.

"Aku merasa tubuhku menjadi malas melakukan segala hal"

"Apa kau mudah letih akhir-akhir ini?"

Dan Sasuke menjelaskan segala keluh kesahnya. Menyebabkan psikiater tersebut juga bisa ikut gila dengan rentetan keluh kesahnya.

"Apa mungkin kalau kau ini perempuan? Kau terdengar seperti orang yang hamil"

.

.

.

"Lihat orang itu"

"Wah… bongsornya"

"Berapa ya tingginya?"

"Dia tampan sekali. Hihihi… lihat ototnya, maskulin banget"

"Maaf. Aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

.

Semuanya menjadi sangat rumit.

Sasuke benar-benar hamil. Naruto yang datang dan memberitahukan hal itu dengan wajah idiotnya membuat Sasuke tidak percaya sama sekali. Dia mendatangi apotek 24 jam, membeli selusin test pack untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf aku sudah membawamu dalam masalah ini semua"

"Bukan salahmu"

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa lepas dari kutukan ini"

"Hahh… ayo. Kita lepaskan kutukan sialanmu itu"

.

.

.

Meski pun Sasuke tidak mengharapkan bayi 'kuda' dalam perutnya ini, tapi itu tetaplah anaknya. Dan ketika penyihir tersebut meminta bayinya sebagai media untuk melepaskan Naruto dari kutukan, Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Ia sadar jika dia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Tapi, mengorbankan anak mereka sendiri?

"Aku memilih tawaran keduamu"

"Ohh… sungguh?"

"Jadikan aku seperti dia"

.

.

.

Karena di dunia ini ada banyak sekali hal di luar akal pikiran manusia. Sihir, kematian dan takdir adalah beberapa hal dari sekian banyak yang begitu rahasia. Hidup manusia sudah digariskan, tinggal bagaimana kita menjalani setiap garis tersebut.

Seperti halnya Sasuke.

Hidup barunya telah dimulai.

Tinggal bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seekor kuda putih.

.

.

.

 **GINGERJELLY IS COMEBACK!**

" **DARK HORSE"**

 **FULL VERSION COMING SOON ON JANUARY 16** **th** **, 2016.**

 **01.16.2016**

 **GET YOUR SELF READY.**


End file.
